


Century Old Prejudices

by TwilaFrost



Series: Sakusa Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, First Meetings, M/M, Mates, Vampires, Werewolf Atsumu, Werewolves, What Was I Thinking?, vampire Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaFrost/pseuds/TwilaFrost
Summary: Sakusa is the vampire residing over Osaka prefecture and must make contact with the new werewolf pack residing there.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakusa Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931530
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	Century Old Prejudices

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this fic, it started to devolve into something much bigger than I have time to write right now. So maybe it's something I can revisit in the future if it catches anyone's interest. As it is, I apologize if it seems off in some parts because of my ineptitude. T-T Gomen
> 
> Sakusa Week 2020 Day 2: Vampires/Werewolves

Werewolves are disgusting creatures. First of all, they live in large packs. You just know that they are a perfect breeding ground for fleas. Then they have these weird pack dynamics. Kiyoomi doesn’t understand it, nor does he want to. Second, their idea of standard hygiene is nonexistent. They smell like wet dog and have matted fur. Would it kill them to own a brush? Don’t even get him started on their oral hygiene. Third, they’re loud. Between the barking, howling yowling, yipping, and whatever else the fuck they do, it’s aweful. Fourth, they are territorial to an extreme, meaning they fight amongst themselves for no reason at all. Such a primal lifestyle is grotesque. Do you need more reasons? Because Kiyoomi can give you more reasons. 

So, yes, to say that Kiyoomi enjoys the solitude of his estate over a werewolf village is an understatement. Luckily, he hasn’t had to come into contact with a werewolf in a good century. And he honestly has very little reason to leave his home. With modern technology, he has everything he could possibly need right at his fingertips. Vampires are typically solitary creatures anyway. That’s not to say that some don’t prefer to live in a coven, though. The only other exception is staying with your partner. 

Vampires don’t always mate for life, considering how long they live. But it’s actually pretty common. They are a rather traditional species after all. Those that choose to do so can perform a blood bond, but then you’re stuck with them. Forever. Literally. His cousin often asks him if he’s lonely, but he’s not. Visits from friends are enough to keep his need for social interaction perfectly fine. 

There’s only one thing that can forcefully drag him out of his house, and that’s the Quarter Century Summit. It’s basically just a gathering of the high ranking vampires in Japan. A time for the vampires residing over their designated prefecture to come together and talk politics and gossip. Kiyoomi is representing Osaksa. The move was a pain in the ass. Oikawa had just laughed in his face when he expressed his displeasure.

The event isn’t all bad, though. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in a little bit of the gossip. Like who has taken on a new partner or if someone became blood bound. He’s lived a long time already, something has to keep him going. 

He has to travel all the way to Sendai in Miyagi, as that’s where Oikawa Tooru, the current Vampire King, resides. He remembers when the man took up the mantle, and whoever wants it after him will have to pry it from Oikawa’s cold, dead hands. 

The Aobajohsai Coven is a tightly knit group of four pairs of blood bounds, making them a fairly intimidating group. This is especially true with Oikawa at the head. However, as long as you don’t piss them off, it’s usually fine. Usually.

Stepping inside the estate, there are several others already present. Hearing an ungodly, but familiar laugh, Kiyoomi turns to see Kuroo Tetsurou with his arm around the waist of Tsukishima Kei. He raises an eyebrow at this. It appears that the bedhead finally managed to snag the elusive blonde in the last 25 years. Kiyoomi isn’t sure whether to salute Kuroo’s tenacity or mourn Tsukishima’s sanity. They don’t appear to be blood bound yet, so only time will tell what will happen there. 

During his musings, his good friend Akaashi Keiji appears at his side. He comments on the new relationship and how it’s about time they got together. 

Kiyoomi nods in agreement. Turning to his friend, there’s something slightly off about him. Trying to figure it out, he analyses the other man. There’s a foreign scent on him, and he seems slightly fidgety. It’s very unlike Akaashi, who is normally just as unaffected by everything as himself. 

“Akaashi, has something happened?”

The man in question shuffles his feet, looking a bit shy. “I met someone.”

Kiyoomi is surprised. Several have vied for Akaashi’s affections, but he rarely shows them an ounce of interest. For him to be acting like this, it must be someone quite elite. 

“Who is it? Is it someone here? Why aren’t you with them?”

Akaashi’s face blooms with color. “He’s rather… unconventional. I don’t think you’d approve.” 

Slightly taken aback, he wonders what that could possibly mean. Before he can ask more questions, Oikawa gathers their attention. 

“Welcome everyone! How 25 years have flown by,” Oikawa starts his speech with a stupid hand flourish. His blood bound, Iwaizumi Hajime, stands unmoved by his side. When he starts to blaber on about things that Kiyoomi has no interest in, his mind wanders off to more stimulating thoughts, such as why his orchids keep dying. Maybe he should ask Wakatoshi. 

Akaashi suddenly elbows him in the side and narrows a stern look at him that says _Pay attention_. Must be something important. Usually he lets Kiyoomi do his own thing. 

“The most concerning of these attacks have been on Fukuroudani, Kamomomedai, and Johzenji leaving them with one or two survivors each.”

Is Oikawa talking about the werewolf packs? Something’s attacking them? Are they also a threat to vampires? Maybe he should have been paying attention. 

“There are reports of other packs combining for safety. One confirmed is Karasuno and Nekoma. Another report tells me that an entirely new pack is forming in Osaka.” 

Oh fuck. Kiyoomi hasn’t had to deal with a werewolf pack in his prefecture yet. Guess his time has run out. He curls his nose at the idea of having to negotiate anything with the mutts. 

Oikawa's attention narrows on him. “Sakusa, that means you’ll have to establish a working treaty with them,” He smiles in pleasure knowing how much Kiyoomi is going to hate it. “Akaashi will go with you since he’s already made contact with the new alpha.”

Kiyoomi snaps his head to his right where Akaashi tries to maintain his facade of indifference. However, Kiyoomi can see him fidgeting with his fingers. His mind slowly connects the pieces. No. Akaashi, why? Gross. A fucking dog? Akaashi was right, Kiyoomi does not approve. 

Once Oikawa has finished with all his reports, the others begin to mingle. However, Kiyoomi is more intent on getting answers out of Akaashi. 

“What the fuck, Keiji?” 

Akaashi looks up at him in exasperation, “I don’t know! I can’t explain it! There’s just something about him, and I can’t get my mind off of it.”

“He’s a fucking werewolf! The very same being you and I have thought repulsive for over a century!” So much for thinking this person was an elite. 

At the insult, Akaashi’s expression hardens. “They’re not the same as they were 100 years ago, Sakusa. Take a good look in the mirror before you start pointing fingers.”

He’s actually serious about this, he thinks in astonishment. In Kiyoomi’s opinion, vampires have always been far more civilized than the other creatures of the night. Sure there was a time when they were terrifying creatures of myth and legend, but that was back in the 15th century. Society has progressed since then. Now vampires and werewolves coexist with humans. Except werewolves still live in cult-like villages in the middle of nowhere. 

Getting nowhere in their conversation, Akaashi and Kiyoomi drop it for the time being. The Summit lasts for a total of three days. For once, he dreads the end of it because that means he has to go meet with the wolves. 

At the end of the third day, Akaashi waits expectantly for Kiyoomi so they can begin their travel to Osaka. It’s a long ride back, so he might as well get some information on this new pack. He sits down next to Akaashi on the train and settles in for another unpleasant conversation.

“What information do you have on this pack?”

“It was started by the two surviving members of Fukuroudani. Bokuto Koutarou is the head alpha. The survivors of Kamomedai and Johzenji have joined him, leaving the pack at a count of six. When I last saw him, he was headed up to visit Karasuno.”

The whole merging of packs is new in the werewolf society, at least to Kiyoomi’s knowledge; which honestly is limited because he doesn’t give two shits about them. 

“What’s his goal there?” 

“Oikawa is on good terms with them, so he was able to find out that one member of Karasuno and two members of former Nekoma joined as well.” Great. Nine mutts now. However, Akaashi doesn’t seem like he’s finished. “Next he’s going to see Inarizaki, as they will be neighboring packs.”

Splendid. Hopefully all of those inbreds will stay in Hyogo. He knows that the pack will settle somewhere in the northern part of Osaka prefecture, as that’s where all the forests are. They just love their nature. 

Reaching their destination, Kiyoomi follows Akaashi’s lead. He seems to know where to go. They’re in Nose, which is the most northern part of the prefecture. Really, could they have picked a more inconvenient spot? As they get closer, he can start to smell them. It’s honestly not as bad as he remembers, but it’s very distinct. 

The rays of the rising sun start peaking out through the sky. Kiyoomi whips out his sunglasses. He may have gained a higher tolerance for the sun’s rays over the years, but it still burns his retinas. With them on, his entire face is essentially covered because of his mask. Maybe it’ll intimidate these assholes into complying with his wishes. 

Akaashi stops walking when they reach the outskirts of the forest. “It’s just a little further from here. Just try to have an open mind,” he says before following the dirt road through the treeline. 

Kiyoomi knows exactly what he’s expecting: essentially wild people who live off the grid with gross small huts and smelly animals, but what he’s seeing is nothing like that. It’s like he’s stepped into a different world. There’s houses. Small, yes, but actual well built houses. Everything is pristine and looks in sync with the natural elements surrounding the village. There’s even a stream running through it. Maybe the werewolves have progressed some.

“HEY, HEY, HEY! AGGAASHIII!” 

A tall man with white and black streaked hair styled straight up comes barreling towards them. Or rather Akaashi. He picks the smaller man up around the waist and spins in a circle. Kiyoomi can’t help but gawk at the sight. Akaashi is just letting it happen, and he has a small smile on his face. 

“Bokuto-san, please put me down. I’m here on business.”

The man complies with a small whine. “That’s right, you were at that vampire meeting.”

“Yes, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi,” he gestures. “He’s the residing Vampire Lord of this prefecture.” 

Bokuto looks Kiyoomi up and down before smiling and sticking out his hand, “Nice to meet you! I’m Bokuto Koutarou. Welcome to the Black Jackals.”

Kiyoomi stares at the hand in distaste, refusing to touch it. “Likewise.”

The man’s smile only falters for a moment, before resuming his previous enthusiasm. “I’ll show you around! We’re still getting settled to the area.” He reaches for Akaashi, but thinks better of it and instead leads the two vampires into the central hub. 

“How many of you are there?” Kiyoomi is trying not to be a dick, but he’s looked down on werewolves for over 100 years. Now suddenly he has to play nice with them. And it turns out some of his prejudices are wrong. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“There’s twelve of us!” Bokuto’s chest seems to swell with pride. “I was hoping for a few more alphas and betas, but we have some firecracker omegas! They’re the best!” 

Kiyoomi has no idea what that’s supposed to mean. He has a very vague understanding of werewolf dynamics. He’s never bothered to learn. Guess he has to now. 

There’s a small orange haired boy watching them from in between two houses. His doe-like eyes are wide in wonder. Kiyoomi almost wants to call him cute. A taller man comes up from behind him. He’s got bleach blonde hair styled in an undercut with bangs that flow over his forehead in waves. When he sees Kiyoomi looking, he sends him a haughty smirk. 

Bokuto notices the two onlookers and calls them over. “Shouyou! Tsum-Tsum! Come meet our new Vampire Lord!” Why’d he have to say it like that? It’s nothing that special, really. It’s just a job.

The ginger boy skips over, a wide smile on his cherubic face. It’s a good thing Kiyoomi has his sunglasses on, because he radiates sunshine. The other man walks over, taking his sweet time, smirk still present. When they get closer, Kiyoomi smells a different kind of scent coming off of them. It’s still identifiable as werewolf, but it’s almost pleasant?

“Whoa! I didn’t know vampires could be out during the day!” The ginger says. “I thought you’d be all GAH! And melt or something!” 

It’s probably a good thing that no one can see any part of his face right now, because he’s not sure what emotions he’s currently displaying. Though he can’t really fault him. Most humans are surprised the first time, too. It’s more just like a severe sun allergy. And light sensitivity. Man, that one’s a bitch. 

The other Were has finally made his way over, and Kiyoomi feels a sudden adrenaline rush flood through his body. He stiffens. What’s happening? It’s like his body is ready to go into a frenzy. This is dangerous and more than a little unsettling. He starts hyperventilating and bends over slightly, unable to stay completely upright. 

Akaashi immediately knows something’s wrong. “Kiyoomi, step back. It’ll be fine, just hold your breath.” 

Kiyoomi does as he’s told, and Akaashi stays by his side. The three wolves all seem perplexed but on guard, especially Bokuto. The other vampire stands in front of Kiyoomi, holding his forearm over his shirt sleeve to ground him. He’s been ushered into the shade so Akaashi can take off his sunglasses and look him in the eye. 

“Keiji, what’s happening? I feel like I’m about to lose control.” It’s a little better now that he’s farther away, but he’s breathing is still erratic. He’s not felt like this since he was a fledgling. Did that werewolf somehow set him off?

“Remember when I told you about meeting Bokuto and there was something about him I couldn’t explain?”

Kiyoomi looks at his friend in horror. “No. Tell me that’s not what you mean. You and I both know that stuff’s bullshit.” 

“Is it really so far-fetched?” 

Scowling behind his mask, Kiyoomi thinks. Is it too far-fetched to believe? He deems that it is. “Yes.”

Akaashi sighs, “Believe whatever you want. You should be able to control yourself fine now. It’s just the first time that’s the most difficult.” 

Kiyoomi pushes any idea of fate and destiny out of his mind. They can go fuck themselves. It’ll get better.

It doesn’t get better. 

Kiyoomi is home now after making the treaty with the surprisingly agreeable wolf pack, and he can’t stop thinking about that wolf. His name is Miya Atsumu and he’s an asshole. A pretty, stupid, smug asshole. He hates it. It’s like Kiyoomi has no control over his mind. His hands keep reaching out for something that isn’t there and he’s fidgety. This nonsense is interfering with his daily life. Something has to give.

There’s a knock on his front door. Kiyoomi isn’t expecting anyone, and the summit just ended so no one should be looking to see him. He’s already sent Oikawa a copy of the treaty. Approaching the door, he immediately knows who it is by the smell. He could just pretend he’s not home and not answer, but there’s a part of him that yearns to see the stupid face of the person beyond the door. 

Never in all his years has he given in to desires such as this. Opening the door, he’s greeted by the smiling face of Miya Atsumu. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted ta see ya, Omi-kun!” 

Kiyoomi visibly cringes at the stupid nickname. “Why? I don’t want you here. Go away.”

Miya pouts, sticking out his bottom lip in exaggeration. “C’mon. I jus’ wanna get ta know our resident _Vampire Lord_.” He says it in a teasing way. God, why did that stupid dog introduce him like that? “Are ya really gonna send me all the way back Nose when I slipped past my annoyin’ twin to come see ya?” 

“That just sounds like a poor decision on your part.” 

Kiyoomi really wants to shut the door in his face, but with Miya standing there with that enticing scent and pouty lips, he can’t bring himself to actually do it. Fuck. Is he really going to invite a stupid mutt into his home? He glances back at the man on his front porch, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Goddamn it, he is.

“Fine. But you need to take a shower first. You smell like dog.” He opens the door wider for the blonde man. 

With a wide grin, Miya walks inside. “I don’t think ya mind all that much, Omi.”

Werewolves are disgusting creatures. They have no concept of personal space and proper social etiquette. One might just show up at your door after tracking you down by scent alone. Then they have this unbridled sense of loyalty, and refuse to leave your side. Their shameless need for contact is just as bothersome. And they never shut up, always so noisy. Werewolves are absolutely not charming in any way. No, absolutely nothing good can come from this.


End file.
